


[Podfic] With Half the Flick and Twice the Magic (Day One)

by Hananobira



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: Day One of one of the greatest pranks ever played by the Marauders-at-large.





	[Podfic] With Half the Flick and Twice the Magic (Day One)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calliatra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliatra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [With Half the Flick and Twice the Magic (Day One)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/118341) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



**Notes and acknowledgements:**  
Recorded for Calliatra for Harvey FanAid 2017. Thank you for your donation to Hurricane Harvey relief efforts!

Beta'd in less than 24 hours by the as-always fantastic revolutionaryjo. <3 <3 <3

Thanks to sheafrotherdon for permission to record this podfic, and to Jinjurly and Paraka for hosting.

*****

**Original Fic:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/118341>  
**Length:** 01:00:37

 **Paraka:** [MP3 (88 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Harvey%20FanAid/Half%20the%20Flick.mp3) or [M4B (59 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Harvey%20FanAid/Half%20the%20Flick.m4b)  
 **Audiofic Archive:** Check back later.


End file.
